In the past, devices for reading data stored on a disc such as a V-grooved record has involved a mechanical device such as a needle that engages the groove of the record to retrieve the data stored on the groove of the record. In systems of this type, the record and mechanical needle are subject to wear and further the groove is subjected to the accumulation of dust and other foreign matter thereon which is not desirable. Therefore, there is a need for a read head in which there is no physical contact of the read head with the V-groove of the record in order to minimize wear of the record.
With the above need in mind, it is an object of this invention to provide a read head that utilizes gas guiding and support means for the read head and optical pickup means for reading the information stored in the groove of a record.
Another object of this invention is to provide a read head which is accurately guided and caused to follow the V-groove of a record.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a read head in which the groove of the record is cleaned as the head is guided through the groove structure of the record.
Still a further object of this invention is to provide a read head which is supported on a cushion of air just above the surface of the record.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a read head that uses a pair of optical pick-ups for retrieving the information reflected from the V-groove of a record.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be obvious to those skilled in this art.